ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1273
The Junior Heavyweight Hero is Round 1273 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Characters Introduced: Milo Scamaras, Marascas Scamaras *Locations Introduced: Lucha Lucha Gym *Title Page Character(s): Sendō Takeshi, Hoshi Hiroyuki Summary Upon arrival to Mexico's airport, Sendō asks Hoshi how to get to Alfredo. Hoshi proceeds to yell in Japanese in the airport, asking for a boxing gym and that they are looking for Alfredo. Sendō scolds Hoshi as he lied about the time it took to get to Mexico and that he can't speak English. However, one passerby understood the word "gym" and gave directions. When Sendō and Hoshi arrives at the Lucha Lucha Gym according to the directions, it is instead a pro wrestling gym for Lucha libre, displeasing Sendō while Hoshi is in awe as the one who greets them is Milo Scamaras, who Hoshi views as the greatest luchador of all time. Milo offers the two Japanese helps, as when he campaigned in Japan, he was treated nicely. Sendō however, refuses as he claims to not come to sight see and begins searching for Alfredo elsewhere. An unknown amount of days have passed, with no progress finding Alfredo, Sendō and Hoshi end up at the El Castillo. Wanting to speak to someone who knows Japanese, they remember Milo speaking Japanese and head back to the Lucha Lucha Gym after getting directions by a passerby. When they arrive, Sendō gets angry when he believes the pro wrestler who is greeting him is Milo as Milo himself enters the gym explaining that he is his brother, Marascas Scamaras, and that he does not understand Japanese. Milo then drives Sendō and Hoshi to a gym where a boxer is looking for sparring partners and that a rumour exists that a big shot is coming to that gym the same day, who Milo predicts is the man Sendō is looking for. In the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Aoki notices that Sendō is in the papers in a photo with two pro wrestlers and shows Ippo, who sees that Sendō has made it to Mexico, wondering what Sendō will do when he makes it to Alfredo. When Sendō and Hoshi arrives to the gym, Hoshi fears as the big shot is the wrong big shot as Sendō begins getting fired up when he sees Ricardo in the ring. Trivia *Sendō Takeshi and Hoshi Hiroyuki could of visited Teotihuacan, which is 25 miles (40 km) from Mexico City. However they visited El Castillo at Chichen Itza in Yucatán State, Mexico, which is 891 miles (1,433.7 km) away from Mexico City, where it would take more than a few days to travel by walking 800 miles to there and 800 miles back to Mexico City. *The Scamaras Brothers might be a reference to real life famous professional wrestlers Mil Máscaras and his brother Dos Caras, with both wrestlers in real-life and Milo having travelled to Japan for wrestling matches. Mil and Milo also have similar appearances unmasked. Arc Navigation Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters 1201 to 1300 Category:Volume 126